supermarketsweepfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Adamantoise/Welcome to the all new Supermarket Sweep Wikia!
Welcome! ...and Happy Late Merry Christmas. This wiki (wikia) is my Christmas gift to the world. I grew up watching Supermarket Sweep, having seen my first episode when it was first released in 1990. I was hooked instantly and knew that the game show was going to something spectacular. Something that would transcend its ephemeral roots and emerge into a genuine cult following, even if its only a small one. I added the Supermarket Sweep logo transformation image to the Wikipedia article on SS back in 2009. It didn't wind up as I wanted because I accidentally saved it as JPG before PNG and it made the images somewhat grainy. I meant to redo it – I just haven't had the chance. Or maybe I chose not to. I don't know. The Wikipedia is phenomenal but yet the SS article has undergone a plethora of changes over the last 6 years. Several good edits have been reverted and/or replaced. The show just doesn't seem to be getting the recognition it deserves. I have a ton of "obsessions", and throughout the years I alternate between them on a periodic basis, always returning to them when interest is restored. Supermarket Sweep is one of them. I've been thinking about it quite a bit over the last few weeks. I've always wanted to do something special, like perhaps building a website to honor, commemorate, and memorialize this series. But alas, a once-in-a-blue-moon update on Wikipedia was as far as I ever went. At least until the interest became fresh in my mind. I decided to finally put my love for the series to the test. I joined the Game Show Wikia to primarily update on their SS page. I'm not new to the wikia, and have proven myself to be a valuable asset across the board. I was hoping to do the same there. Eager and anxious I updated articles, winning several Achievements including the fabled "Lucky Edit" award. It was Sunday, December 20, 2015. I don't know why the interest has been so fresh in my mind, nor why I joined the wiki on that date. The next day it hit me. On December 20, 2015 the series turned 50 years old. That's right. The big 5-0. Its very first episode debuted on December 20, 1965. Maybe I caught on to that, mentally, somehow. No matter what, I thought perhaps it was destiny. But they kept wanting to correct me. And change and revert. And after a week I didn't feel at home anymore. I finally decided to leave and start my own wiki. A wiki exclusively devoted to Supermarket Sweep. Not to everything. Not to every game show. ONLY to Supermarket Sweep. When I went to create it, "supermarket-sweep" was already taken but the wiki was closed down (not sure what was ever on it) and it doesn't look like it was ever coming back. "sweep" was also taken, being devoted to a video game. I tried "supermarketsweep", expecting that name to also be used, and believe it or not the name was NOT taken. I was shocked. The simplest, most straightforward, and all-time perfect name for the SS wiki was available. I snagged it up. It's almost like it was destiny. And creating the wiki seems to be falling right into place. I created headers for the main page, added shadows to page headers and designed infoboxes to unify the site and give Supermarket Sweep that sense of loyalty it deserves. I don't regret leaving the other wikis to start this one. I feel it was meant to happen this way. The show deserves its own wiki. It's the only way it can be covered comprehensively and definitively. I unified all of the image titles and am building pages for each game played in the show. This will allow the individual games to be covered in a much more in-depth style with only the most exacting standards dictating their presence. I am going to turn this into the ultimate Supermarket Sweep resource guide. In retrospect, I wish I could have started THIS wiki on the 20th, but I feel that things fell into place exactly as they should. I created this wiki the day after Christmas (again, it's my Christmas present to the world) and so it at least gets to help usher in the new year. Maybe one day we'll see a revival of America's favorite game show, but in the mean time, I'm happy that we have all those years we did have. And I'll try adding each and every piece of SS related trivia to the site. I want to keep everything unified and consistent, but I still urge all users to help update if you'd like. The show will never die, and it now finally has a place when it can shine. May this wiki help the series live on in the hearts and minds of fans forever. Just remember: The next time you're at the checkout counter and you hear the beep, (*beep beep*) think of all the fun YOU could have on "Supermarket Sweep"! 06:54, December 29, 2015 (UTC) Category:Blog posts